


Heartlines

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Just keep followingThe heartlines on your hand





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StruggleBusCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruggleBusCentral/gifts).



> Got a bunny early today and decided to write it. I don't know if it's something much, just some run of the mill silliness from these two dorks. As per usual. Oh, and it's unbetaed...  
> By the way, the song that inspired me is by Florence+The Machine, the fic has that title and of course that I don't claim owning anything except my dumb ideas.  
> Gifting this to StruggleBusCentral for their super kind words and for their support even when what I write isn't nothing much. ^^' Dunno if this is something I should or shouldn't do but I can be random so, here, have randomness.

The river flowed calmly, its clean waters reflecting the sunshine and the watery noises filling the silence.

Natsu was sitting on the riverbank, distractedly watching the river. He had Happy sleeping peacefully on his leg. One hand ran through the blue fur every now and then.

It wasn't too usual for Natsu to be sitting still, in contemplation.

If his friends were near they would surely notice this odd behaviour.

The thing was, Natsu was conflicted. He'd just realized something and needed to think it through - and yes, he did think, thank you very much. Contrary to what a certain ice mage could say.

In fact, that same ice mage who was such a thorn on his side, was the cause for his weird behaviour.

So, Natsu looked at the water, trying to find some answers, deep inside himself.

He needed to dive deep.

Let himself drown in the thoughts before breathing became easy once again.

A loud chirping noise made Natsu look up, only to see some birds taking flight from the forest nearby. He let himself fall onto his back, sliding a still sleeping Happy to his stomach.

He closed his eyes and listened. The blue imprint of the sky fading to black slowly.

There was just the noise of the wind, of the water, the light snoring coming from Happy and then the sound of his blood rushing through his veins.

Natsu wanted to find a quick and easy way to his problem, but he knew that  _this_  couldn't be the way he preferred. He needed to do it slowly and steadily.

* * *

The sun had begun to paint the horizon in orange and red colours, the wind starting to pick up a little, when Natsu opened his eyes.

A noise was different from the ones he'd been registering for a while.

_Steps?_  Natsu wondered, closing his eyes.

The person stopped just a couple of steps from the fire mage's left side. A snort-like noise coming from that person.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked at them.

Of course that it was Gray.

_Gray..._

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, slightly grumpy.

Gray chortled and shook his head. He took the steps that separated him from Natsu and Happy and plopped on the ground, beside Natsu.

"You were gone for so long that I was sent on an errand to find you..." Gray side-eyed Natsu. "Since when am I your baby-sitter?"

_Damn Lucy!_  Natsu thought with a frown. The blonde mage had probably realized something - and before Natsu, to boot!

"I don't need a baby-sitter. I'm fine on my own. Sheesh, can't a person come outside and enjoy the weather?" Natsu grumbled, coming to a sitting position and slowly waking Happy.

"A normal person, sure." Gray replied with a large smile. "But we all know that you're not normal, fire breath."

"Shut up!" The fire mage grumbled, once again. He pouted.

Gray rolled his eyes and stood. He extended a hand towards Natsu.

Natsu scratched the tip of his nose before placing a slowly awaking Happy on his shoulder. After a few moments, he grasped Gray's hand.

What felt like an electric shock shot up his arm.

Both mages gasped.

* * *

_The street was busy, filled with people who were having their midday meal. A myriad of noises, scents and colours spread through the marketplace. Natsu was with his friends in a mission. Well, it was over by then and they had been successful and not all that destructive (which was a bonus, since they wouldn't have to hear the lecture the Master was so_ keen _in giving them about propriety and damage. Not like he could say anything, as he sometimes was also a bit hot-tempered...) and the team was looking for a meal before returning to Magnolia._

_Natsu was a few steps behind the group, being stopped here and there by the delicious-smelling food - so mouthwatering!_

_Suddenly, his wrist was caught, loosely, in someone's grip. Natsu's first reaction was to attack in some form but the grasp was broken when Natsu turned. And he saw an old wrinkly woman with strange golden eyes looking at him. She wore a dark brown hooded robe and had white hair framing her wrinkle-carved face. Her expression was solemn._

_There was a strange power emanating from her and when she said in a hoarse voice, "_ Come," _Natsu was impelled to go and follow her to a calmer side street._

_The street had a whole different ambiance, it was darker and colder, smelling of mold and with torn fabrics hanging off windows and walls._

_Strangely, Natsu didn't feel any fear. Not that he usually would but he wouldn't usually follow a stranger to a place like this without saying anything to his friends. He wasn't_ that dumb _._

_The old woman grabbed Natsu's right wrist once again._

_"What are you doing?" Natsu finally inquired._

_"Seeing your future, silly boy." The woman said as she used a thin and knobby finger to run through Natsu’s palm. She hummed to herself a number of times, muttering under her breath and nodding to herself. “The sea, the sand, the land.” Natsu managed to catch those words but little else – and that with his sharp hearing._

_Finally those golden eyes turned to Natsu and pierced right through him._

_“Your hand will show you the way.” She said cryptically._

_“Huh?” Natsu said unintelligibly. “What the hell do you mean?”_

_“It’s all in here.” She cackled. “Yes, yes, you’ll find it when it’s right and certain. A grand change to you…”_

_“Tha-that doesn’t explain anything!” Natsu said once more. The grasp on his wrist tightened like a vice. “Hey!”_

_“Listen to me, boy, when the sign is shown, you’ll find your way. Now, go.” She let Natsu go, giving him a push towards the entrance of the street._

_“Wait!” Natsu shot back as he turned around once more._

_But the street was empty._

* * *

_So that was it, what the old woman meant?_ Natsu thought as he let go of Gray’s hand, falling down on his ass and dislodging Happy from his shoulder. The blue cat rolled to the ground and gave a whine of complaint.

“It can’t be.” Natsu finally said, a heavy silence falling between the two mages.

“What can’t be?” Gray asked, confused. He was rubbing his arm distractedly.

“You also felt it! Didn’t you?” Natsu nearly shouted. It was darkening pretty fast so he was losing Gray’s features to the shadows.

“It _was_ weird.” Gray agreed. “But it happens sometimes? It’s not the first time that I get a little shock from touching someone.”

“A _little_ shock!” Natsu repeated, hiding his face in his hands so his voice came out muffled. He let himself fall onto his back and let out a grumble. “I can’t believe in this!” He said with a mildly hysteric edge to his tone.

“Okay, I don’t understand what’s going on.” Gray said in a confused voice.

“Natsu, are you alright?” Happy asked as he flew and landed on Gray’s shoulder.

“Nope. Not alright.” Natsu said as he sat up suddenly. He crossed his legs and placed his elbows on his thighs. A heavy sigh left him. “But let’s go home, okay?”

“It’s about time. I came here to find you.” Gray said with a small shrug.

Natsu stood and, in the fading light, stared right into Gray’s eyes.

“I guess it has to be it.” He said cryptically. And then Natsu grabbed Gray’s hand, starting to pull him towards the guild.

Walking back holding hands, made a strange feeling start to spread throughout Natsu. He was going to follow what his heart told him, as usual, and see where it took him.

And now he was sure about Gray. At least, from the clues he had. And he had the inkling that Gray might know a bit more than he showed.

All they needed to have was an awkward conversation…


End file.
